Birthday
by Lillian41
Summary: Fluttershy's Birthday, and some "things" happen. What kind of things? Probably them meeting their genderbend selves.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Ponyville.

Up in the sky you can see a trail of rainbow colors from a practicing blue coated pony. On a cottage near the Everfree forest you can hear animals. Inside Sweet Apple Acres you can see an orange pony bucking trees. Near Sugarcube Corner you can hear loud party music coming from a pink ponies' room. You can see ponies coming in and out of the Carousel Boutique. And you can hear loud explosions from a tree house library.

"Ummm... Spike... a little help please?" Said Twilight as she stood up from the ground.

"Coming geez this is a mess" Said spike as he picked up the fallen books and started to put them in shelves "What have you been doing anyway?"

Twilight levitated a book from the ground and showed it to Spike. "I found this book just this morning and there's a spell in it. Actually it's the only thing that's in the book. So..."

"So you're trying it out to see what it is" Spike continued in a boring tone.

"Uhuh" replied Twilight.

"Twi, it's almost time for lunch. You said we'll eat outside" Spike said as he walked towards the door

"Alright I'm coming." Twilight followed Spike.

Twilight and Spike went to the Ponyville Cafe. Twilight and Spike ordered there lunch and started eating.

As they ate, they talked about the book.

"So, what are you gonna do when you find out the spell?" Spike began.

"Wha?" Twilight said with her mouth filled with lettuce

"You know? The spell. The one that you've been working on since this morning?"

"Ow, tha shpew I stiw thon't knof" (ow, the spell, I still don't know)

"Wow you sure are hungry. Never mind"

"Heya Twi'. Heya Spike" Said a voice behind them.

Twilight and Spike already knew who it was.

"Haw Awlewack" (i Applejack)

"Hey Applejack. What brings you to the Cafe?"

"Ow well ah was just leavin'. Just talked to a pony 'bout ya know? Apples. Well see ya later" Applejack said as she went out the Cafe door

"Bye!" shouted Spike. He then started eating. Twilight however paid no attention to anything or anypony. Nothing stopped her from eating her lunch.

They soon finished they're lunch and were heading home.

When they reached the library Twilight opened the door and saw something that wasn't something anypony sees everyday.

"What in Equestria?!" Twillight shouted and dragged Spike inside

"What's going o-. Oh my Celestia!'

There in the middle of the room was a circular white void.

"Spike! This might be from the spell I was casting! Where's the book?!" Twilight levitated the book from before then flipped some pages. She then found a little pocket inside the book which had a small paper inside she levitated the paper and read out loud.

"To anyone who finds this book, I must warn you. This is another one of my unfinished books.

I started it with a parallel universe spell Please take care of it.

-StarSwirl

"Well that explains it" Said a dragon who was despertely holding Twilight by the mane.

"We need to close it" She said flipping some more pages "There's nothing else!"

Before she could do anything a purple colored hoof came out. Twilight and Spike hid on their kitchen. A few moments later the sound of the void disappeared but they heard voices of...Colts

"This is the Library"

"Stupid Portal didn't bring us anywhere

"Maybeeeeeee we changed tiiiiiiiime!"

"Probably"

"Come on let's go outside and see where- I mean When we are"

Twilight knew she had to take action because she knew the colts were her parallel selves. So she went out of the kitchen and said behind the colts:

"Wait please!"

The colts turned around and looked at her eyes wide. Twilight and Spike did the same too.

"Dusk! you never said you had a mare here before!" Said a rainbow colored colt. Twilight was sure that this was rainbow Dash's counterpart self.

"Dusk, my man, how could you not mentioned it before? I mean, were you're Best Friends." Said a pony who had a white coat and a bluish-violet mane.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight stared at them blankly then finally said "Woah. Um Hi I'm not his um...mare" She said pointing at the pony who they called Dusk.

"This is a parallel universe. OUR universe. I was actually trying out a new spell you see, I still didn't know that it was a spell for opening a portal that led to the parallel universe and... you know what happened next. So practically you're my opposite gendered self and he" She said pointing to Spike "Is yours" She pointed to another dragon.

"Well that explains why you look almost like me" The purple colt said.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Twi, it's us. Were here about the party ya know the one were ah havin' for ya know Flutters' " Certainly this was Applejack

"Coming! Oh what are we gonna do?! Alright *sigh*" The unicorn took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Girls I need to show you something before we talk about the party" She said then showed the girls the colts and the female dragon.

"As I said to the colts, and dragon earlier, I suddenly opened a portal that led to the parallel universe. And they stepped inside and the portal closed. I can open another portal again but my magic won't work anymore, Plus, I lost the book cause' it got sucked inside the portal"

"So it was sent to our universe?" Asked The purple colt unicorn

"Yeah, By any chance do you know it?" Twilight replied hoping

"No, sorry. I found a book but I still haven't opened it. By the way, I'm Dusk Shine, That's Barbara, Applejack, Elusive, Rainbow Blitz, Butterscotch, and Bubble Berry." He said

"Oh, well I'm Twilight Sparkle, This here is Spike, also Applejack wow I guess it's a name for anypony. Okay, Where was I... oh yes. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, And Pinkie Pie. Twilight introduced in the same order.

"Twilight dear, How about that party for Fluttershy?" Rarity interrupted

"Wait a minute. If there are two of everyone and there are two Fluttershy-" Said Pinkie

"Who is Butterscotch. That means Two ponies. And if there are two ponies who have the same birthday then that means-" Bubble said

"TWICE THE PARTIES AND TWICE THE FUN!" They both said jumping everywhere.

"Hey just thinking out loud here. If you-" The female dragon pointed to Twilight. "Opened a portal, Just this morning. Then why was Dusk gonna read the book after lunch?"

Suddenly There was silence.

"Well, Twilight, did Spike slip this morning?"

"No why?"

"Well there you have it. Apparently since Barbara is a girl and Spike is a boy, Events may vary according to their Physical, and Mental abilities. And it may happen in everyone in Equestria.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH" Everyone chorused. Except of course, for Twilight.

"Wait so umm...were going to celebrate both our birthdays here?" Asked Butterscotch

"Not that were ummm...complaining" Said Fluttershy

"Apparently so darlings. Since Twilight can't use her magic today. And you're birthdays are tommorow" Replied Rarity


End file.
